Catching a Skylark
by BeautifulxxFilth
Summary: Omg, it's D18! Technically it's 18D.. Well, let's start from the beginning, yes? -WARNING: My first hardcore yaoi, my lack of skillz, and one bad word here and there. REVIEW PLEASE, IT HELPS!


Hello, everyone! Apple here x3  
This was originally going to be a oneshot with a theme that no one did on LJ, but I kinda got carried away, I guess.  
Heheh.. ~  
This is my favorite pairing, but beware! It's rated M for a reason. D:

Anyways, enjoy 'Catching a Skylark'! [Dun dun dun DUN~]

* * *

The cherry blossoms were in bloom again. Although, the glow of pink they had once emitted was faded to that of a dull shade in a certain black-haired prefect's eyes. He was not the type to enjoy these small pieces of natural beauty anyway. Even if they were the cause of his defeat to another certain dark-haired boy, he never really liked them anyway - no, not really. The sun shone through the transparent panes of glass in front of this yawning high school boy in a room of Namimori High. He yawned and stretched, feeling completely tired and warm from the nice spring weather that had graced the atmosphere this past month. Blinking, he rested his head on one of his hands and gazed out the window with liquid eyes; watching the sakura petals rain down on the people below.

His eyes suddenly widened, pushing his droopy lids up over his light grey orbs in disgust and anger. Someone who doesn't belong to the school? An intruder? An enemy? Or worse - an ally? His propped up head lifted from his hand as he got up to greet this unwelcome guest of his. Somehow he knew the peace wouldn't last for very long, but it's only 7:00 in the morning! His day was already ruined. Slipping his jacket over his shoulders, he exited the Disciplinary Committee room and took his choice of weapon out; firmly grasping onto them as he stalked the halls. Students anxiously hopped out of his way as he walked by them; murderous intent in his eyes. Whoever he was after, they were very glad it wasn't them. Whispering sprouted up behind him, like a weed that keeps growing back, as he walked on through the corridors:

"Isn't that Hibari Kyou--"

"--going to kill someone ri--"

"We should probably get goi--"

"--God! I almost thought he--"

He could hear the faint sound of a laugh now. He could make out a familiar voice. He was close enough to strangle it. Why was this person _in_ _his school_?! He burst open the double doors at the end of the hallway and--

"Kyouya!"

The excited exclamation of his first name was enough motivation.

Hibari's arm smacked the side of the unsuspecting taller man's head. Though he should have suspected he'd do that. That wouldn't have hurt normally, only this arm had been bearing a tonfa - a spiked one. The other man's head did a 180 and sent his whole body spinning right into the floor. There was a moment of shock and then the man looked up at the enraged teenager towering before him. He felt a drop of blood run down the side of his temple and his eyes narrowed in feign anger.

"You didn't have to get so angry. I just got here! You didn't have to put the spikes on either," the blonde blinked a few times and made to stand up.

"What are you doing here _in_ the school? I could just bite you to death right now," the black-haired teen raised his arms to match his threat.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" the blonde put his hands up in front of his face defensively, "I walk through the door and you hit me _that_ hard? I didn't even do anything!"

Hibari's stance had not been swayed, but his impatience was, "That's exactly what you did, Bucking Horse. You walked into my school. In the morning. Now get ready."

"Hey, if you want a fight, let's go to the roof. You don't want to endanger your precious students, right, Kyouya?" Dino Cavallone's smile was back to being planted firmly on his face as he walked over to the staircase placed a bit to his right.

Hibari remained silent as he followed his home tutor up the steps to the roof.

-----

"Haah.. haah.. Just as.. fast as ever I see.. Kyouya..," Dino panted as he stood back upright.

They had been going at it for a few hours now. It's not like Hibari had any classes to be in, so he wasn't planning on quitting until he got his fill. He hopped back from the Cavallone and held one of his tonfa to his face. The faint smell of blood. It filled his senses and his eyes narrowed. He hadn't made the stupid blonde bleed enough yet, though. He only had a small cut over his left eye and one on his neck. Not nearly mamed enough for the hours they had been fighting. Hibari was starting to get frustrated.

"Hey, you ready to call it quits yet? I didn't come to fi--" Dino couldn't finish his last statement for Hibari had charged at him. Shifting to the side, Dino managed to dodge the tonfa aiming for his throat and tried to tangle the teen's feet up with his whip. Hibari, however, was used to this old trick and jumped away too quickly. The mafia boss chuckled, "You're getting good, Kyouya. You're able to anticipate some of my attacks," Dino changed his stance into that of an offensive, "but not all of them."

He snapped his whip towards Hibari but, instead of aiming for the usual places, -- arms, legs, waist -- he went directly for his neck. This time, Hibari wasn't expecting such an up-front assault and didn't dodge in time. The leather rope smashed into his neck with a _crack!_ and Hibari was trapped.

The Italian pulled the whip, with the black-haired teen on the other end, and faced his captive, "And I said I didn't come here to fight, Kyouya." Hibari said nothing but gave him a glare that spoke loud enough for the both of them. Dino smiled and said, "Done yet? Can you say something now?"

The prefect just grumbled, "Let me go." Dino, sighing, loosened the whip and sat on the floor of the roof.

Romario, being the awesome second-in-command that he is, came to Dino's side and offered him a soda, which he gladly took and thanked the man for. He did the same for Hibari but didn't get quite the same reaction. Dino laughed, "It's okay, Romario! You can go now," and with this his subordinate bowed and exited the roof through the stairwell. Dino sighed and looked over at his student, "Are you thirsty? Do you want something else?"

"No," was Hibari's only reply and remained standing. They stayed there in awkward silence for a minute or so. That is, until Dino thought it would be a good idea to try and start a conversation.

"So, Kyouya.. I know you like to fight and all, but why can't we just sit down and talk? You seemed especially eager to fight me today, too. Is there something wrong?"

Silence. And then, "I will beat you one day, Cavallone." Clearly, he was not the easiest person to talk to.

Dino sighed and smiled, "That's not what I asked you, Kyouya." He stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof, leaning on the fence that surrounded the perimeter. "You know," he hesitated and then said, "you're strong. I don't have to tell you that much. But it's not like you have a grudge against me. Why can't I visit?" Dino took a small sip of his Coke and sighed again; a loud, exasperated one. He looked out over the whole city as he talked, not paying any attention to the words that flowed from his mind into his mouth and out onto the air.

Hibari didn't say anything at that. As usual. He just let Dino pathetically rant to himself about how 'mean Kyouya is' to him. It's not like he hadn't heard this before, but why did Dino look so listless today? Besides, it's not like Hibari had anything to add to what he said. It was true that all he wanted to do was fight him. He supposed it just felt weird to have him there without a purpose. Just to talk? It sounded.. awkward. Hibari walked over to where Dino stood and just looked at the sky beyond the school.

"Did you have a reason?"

Dino looked over at his student and blinked a few times. "What do you mean 'reason'? For what?" Dino asked, confused.

"I mean.. for coming to the school. Did you have a reason?" Hibari stared harder into the sky. He looked beyond everything: the school, the city, the people; he stared right into the clouds. Was he seriously trying to start a conversation with the blonde now? After all that protest, too. He supposed it didn't matter now.

"Well, can't I come see you?" Dino smiled sheepishly and raised a hand to rub the back of his head, the way he always did.

Hibari thought for a moment. Hasn't that been what Dino's said this entire time? "You really don't have another reason?" he questioned, still not looking at Dino.

The blonde also thought for a moment before he answered. He said, "Isn't that a good enough reason to come to the school? To see someone you know there?"

And he sighed. Again. That was getting on Hibari's nerves.

"You're making it a bigger deal than it really has to be, Kyouya."

The black-haired teen then finally turned to Dino and looked him in the eye. Dino blinked at this but didn't say anything. He just stared back down at him. After a few seconds, that felt like much longer, Hibari broke his gaze by looking to the side and said, "Whatever," under his breath. He went back to staring at the clouds. Dino chuckled and smiled to himself, secretly thinking about how cute Hibari was when he was trying.

-----

There was a drowsy feel to the end of the day, and the sky was still tinted pink from the over abundance of sakura petals. The aroma of the flowers filled the air and gave one's mind an overwhelming sense of peace. However, there was an individual at Namimori High that this feeling did not reach. But you knew who that was, didn't you? An angry Hibari Kyouya was tapping his fingers on his desk with an annoyed look on his face. The object of his soon-to-be wrath was sitting on a small couch a few yards to his right. He glared at his target with the eyes of a predator about to snatch its prey. Hibari was in the Disciplinary Committee's self-proclaimed office with his unexpected visitor. A heavy and uncomfortable atmosphere suffocated what should have been a lovely, quiet, and serene evening.

"Uh.. Kyouya..?"

"...."

"..Are you mad at me?"

"...."

"Did I do someth--"

"What do you want?"

Dino's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but he was quick to smile. He figured being interuppted was better than being completely ignored.

"Didn't we go through this before?" Dino asked cheerfully. It seemed like he was in an even better mood than earlier.

"What?"

"I just came to visit," Dino's eyes were big and chocolately brown, as always. Today, however, they were especially sparkly, like he was just _so_ happy to be alive. It also seemed like he was messing with the teen. Well, to that teen it did anyway.

"...." Awkward silence again today, huh?

"Uh.."

"What _is_ it?"

Dino's stuttering was obviously not making much conversation. Suddenly he had a thought.

"Hey, are you busy tonight? I mean, you don't have classes now. Not like you go to your's anyway.."

Hibari eyed him suspiciously and narrowed his light grey orbs. Having an idea of what Dino was thinking, he replied, "I always have to be here, you know."

Dino's face didn't fall at the words. He sat up higher in the couch and looked at Hibari hopefully. Smiling wide he said, "Come with me. It'll be a lot more interesting than sitting around here. We can get a bit to eat, take a drive, I can show you this place I found the other day.." Dino trailed off, excitedly thinking about all the things they could do together.

Hibari, tired of his rambling anyway, sighed and said, "Let's just go then."

Dino's eyes lit up even more, if that was possible, and he nodded, "Sure thing, I'll ju-- Ooph!" The blonde, standing up too fast, tripped on his feet. Romario and the rest of Dino's suboridinates were dismissed, as Dino had told them he'd be with Hibari the entire day. This blunder only infuriated Hibari more, so Dino was quick to hop to his feet and walk quickly out of the room before Hibari.

Once outside, Dino took big strides to get to his shiny red car, a Ferrari Enzo; which was parked just outside the school entrance. He held out a door for the Cloud Guardian and got in the driver's seat quickly. He looked like he was in a huge rush, but then suddenly, he froze in the driver's seat and stared at the wheel.

"What's wrong?" Hibari demanded from the back of the sports car.

"Uh.. Aha, I don't have my subordinates with me, so I can't really drive right now..," Dino looked back at Hibari and gave an embarrassed grin, "Don't worry, though. I'll just call Romario and--"

"Don't bother. Get out of the driver's seat."

"Huh?"

"I said move."

"Ahh! But Kyouya!"

Hibari exited the spacious back seats of the car and pushed Dino into the passenger's chair. The school prefect himself sat in the driver's seat looking completely determined. He turned the key and the engine started. "K-Kyouya!" Dino stuttered, "You can't drive! C-Can you?"

"I wouldn't be starting up the car if I didn't know how to drive, Cavallone."

"I mean, you can't without a license! You don't have a license, right?"

"I don't need a license."

"Kyouya!!"

-----

After much screaming, swerving, bad directions, and accidents-that-might-have-been, Dino and his student, who actually could drive rather well, made it to a restaurant of the blonde mafioso's choice. Hibari slammed the car door and stalked off towards the entrance before Dino even got his seatbelt off. "H-Hey, wait!" Dino hurried with the buckle and ran off after his student, narrowly avoiding another tumble to the ground.

The restaurant was Western-style and very lavishly decorated on the inside. The colors were all schemes of different shades of browns, beiges, and yellows; all very warm and inviting colors. The feel of the restaurant was cozy, with working fireplaces and everything, and the warmth radiated throughout your entire body. The wallpaper was ornately designed and had slight wavy contours. It made the whole room feel as if it were swaying, the illusion of being intoxicated without the actual intoxication. The fire light danced around the walls, ceilings, and faces of people inside. It wasn't very crowded. Apparently, the place was very expensive and not many people knew of it in Japan. The chain of resturants was not very big outside of Italy, Dino said.

The Cavallone mafioso took a seat at a table that the waitress called 'his usual', and he beckoned for Hibari to sit across from him. It was a small wooden table with pretty flower designs running down the legs. It was just the perfect size for the two of them. The chairs were also wooden with similar patterns and, on the seats, were soft red cushions. There were already menus placed in front of each of them, but Dino hadn't even looked at his yet. He was watching Hibari closely, who was observing every detail of the place.

It was true that the restaurant was impressive but, if he thought that, Hibari wasn't showing it in his eyes. Dino, however, thought otherwise. He watched as the light grey eyes of his company wandered over every little detail and stop every few seconds. His eyes fell on the oil paintings on the walls, the tall glass windows, the wooden pillars in the corner of every room, the fireplace inside the wall. His usually grey eyes found the heat-producing light, and they caught fire with a yellow-orange glow.

Dino sighed, "I come here often. I thought you might like a change." He folded his hands on the table and leaned his chin on them as he continued studying Hibari's reaction to the place. Hibari still hadn't met his gaze, now completely engrossed by the fire's light and warmth. Dino smiled.

Hibari's trance was broken as a tall waitress, with unnaturally blonde hair and an unbelievably short skirt, stopped right in front of his line of vision of the fireplace. She grinned warmly at the both of them, obviously charmed by Dino's good looks and cheerful smile. She took out a small clipboard and pen as she asked politely, "Is there anything I can get you to drink before you order?" Her voice was high-pitched, but cute. Like a bluebird's chirp.

Dino glanced up at her without taking his head off his hands and replied, "I think we're all set to order now, thank you." He looked back to his guest for the evening with a wider smile, "Did you see anything you want, Kyouya?" He chuckled this, knowing Hibari hadn't even looked at his menu yet.

The black-haired teen looked up at the waitress with obvious dislike and said quietly, "Nothing for me." He turned his gaze this time to the window and realized for the first time how dark it was outside. How late was it anyway? Dino gave the prefect a look that he didn't see through his sudden attentiveness to the panes of glass he stared at. He wasn't going to make this dinner easy either, was he?

The waitress took Dino's order, promising his golden smile that she would return soon for Hibari's order if he changed his mind. Dino thanked her and turned to stare at Hibari again. He was still stubbornly looking out the window, apparently avoiding any contact with the man sitting across from him. The teen's head inched up as he noticed a few speckles of rain pattering silently on the transparent panes. He sighed.

The blonde's hands dropped from his chin and he sat up straighter. He cleared his throat in an awkward attempt to fill the silence. It didn't really work. He leaned forward against the table and whispered to his student, "Kyouya, you could at least say something. If you don't like it here, we can go somewhere else. Or I could take you back to the school..," and his voice was unsuccessfully trying to cover up a small note of disappointment.

His smile faded when Hibari didn't answer at first, but then rose just as quickly as it always did when he responded with, "No, we'll stay. You already ordered your food." Dino went back to being cheerful as soon as Hibari turned to face him again. Maybe Dino could try and hold up a conversation.. Even though that usually ended badly; for him at least.

"You're sure you're not hungry, Kyouya?" he said it for conversational purposes but with the same brightness.

"I'm not," Hibari sighed. It was clear from the meer look in his eye that the place interested him, but it's not as if he was going to say it aloud.

"What do you think of this place?" Perceptive.

Dino's abnormal cheerfulness got the better of the Guardian and he replied without thinking, "It's warm." Only then did Hibari realize how easy it was for him to slip up and talk with the Cavallone. Not like they've had many real conversations before anyway. Dino took his answer as an opening to ask another.

"What's your favorite food?" Dino asked with obvious interest. He had a look on his face that suggested Hibari's answer meant everything to him. His smile looked like it was literally glowing. What was with that?

"..I like hamburger," Hibari answered. He didn't know why he was replying to these ridiculous questions. He figured that the blonde wouldn't stop until he got a conversation from him, so he might as well not ignore him, right? They were sitting right across from each other after all..

"I would have never guessed that! I suppose it suits you, though. I mean.. it makes sense," he stumbled on his words and laughed a little, enjoying himself. Hibari's willingness to answer his questions got Dino's confidence up. He decided it would be okay to just talk to him for once. Hibari didn't look like he wanted to go anywhere, and the Cavallone boss was glad about that. He was having fun despite Hibari's characteristically negative attitude; not as negative as usual, though.

As Hibari slowly opened up to him, Dino could feel he was unwrapping the mystery that was the Disciplinary Chairman of Namimori High.

-----

"So, spending one day with me wasn't so bad, was it, Kyouya?"

Hibari looked up at Dino from under droopy lids and still managed a scowl. He was exhausted. He slouched slightly on the small black leather couch with his arms crossed over his chest. The blonde tilted his head to one side and walked over to Hibari with a big smile plastered on his face. Taking a seat next to his student, he put his arm on the back and rested it there right behind Hibari's head. The teen looked over at him skeptically from the corner of his eye but didn't move. He was far too drained to complain or shove him away.

So he waited....

Big mistake.

Dino, whether in an evening high or just really drowsy or both, took Hibari's chin with one hand and leaned in. Hibari, not knowing what to think or how to react, froze as his translucent eyes went wide. The mafioso didn't wait another moment. He plunged into the kiss and captured the skylark's lips with his own. As Hibari still sat there stunned, Dino took the extra time to grab a handful of Hibari's hair with his other hand.

Now, Dino was stronger than Hibari. Not only in techniques and fighting was this true, but Dino was also in his early twenties while this teen wasn't old enough to graduate high school yet. The Cavallone had a natural advantage. However, this is Hibari Kyouya we're talking about. And he doesn't like to lose.

Prying the man's hand off of his face, the black-haired boy struggled for only a moment before it got the older man to let go of him. A little tap to the bruise he left on his shoulder earlier was all that was needed. Okay, maybe it was a smack. And then a kick to the stomach.. But let's not get into the gory details, yes? Anyway, Hibari made his point and stood up from the couch in fury. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the blonde who was now laying on the small leather seat. Dino sat up, trying to catch his breathe again from after that kick.

The mafioso rubbed his arm and breathed, "You could've killed me, you know!" As he sat there and innocently massaged his arm, Hibari's fury became almost unbearable. Dino was suddenly brought to his feet and pulled down to Hibari's eye level by his collar. The shorter of the two pierced his grey orbs right into Dino's with a breath-takingly furious and amazing gaze.

"What do you think you're doing, herbivore?!" Hibari practically spat the words at the other's face like venom. When he didn't answer immediately, Hibari pushed him back by his collar and then proceeded to take out a tonfa and press it firmly to his neck. "If you don't give me an answer right now, I'll bite you without hesitation," he said as he continued to press harder and harder into Dino's throat. If he could talk at all at that moment, it would be surprising. Dino, however, looked very serious now. He stared back into the younger individual's eyes with almost the same fury but all of the same heat.

"What did it look like.. Kyouya?"

The one addressed blinked. Dino said his name so.. differently. It was kind of ragged and full of heavy breath. Hibari cleared his mind and scowled. What was this idiot trying to pull? Did he want to die by Hibari's hands or was he in it for the thrills? He sighed and closed his eyes tight. This was becoming too much. The Cloud Guardian thought to himself, if Dino was going to play dirty, then why shouldn't he play dirty back?

The high schooler started walking forward; towards Dino, causing him to back up. He backed Dino into the wall and lowered his head, his tonfa still to the older man's neck. Dino looked down at him, but couldn't meet his eyes. He tilted his head, puzzled.

"Kyouya?"

Hibari, remaining silent, placed his leg in between Dino's and grabbed his face forcefully as he roughly kissed the older mafioso. Dino, completely not expecting that reaction, froze as Hibari had done when Dino was doing the kissing. Removing the tonfa, the shorter of the two proceeded quickly. He wasn't going to lose out to Dino after all. He replaced the tonfa with his hand and pushed Dino's neck hard into the wall. While Hibari was capturing the other's lips, he was pushing the air from his throat.

Dino, who was flushing quite badly, was struggling for air, but it didn't seem like he wanted to stop. The Italian took hold of the back of Hibari's head and leaned into his smaller figure. He tried to push his tongue into the other's mouth, but Hibari wasn't the one being kissed now. Pushing Dino's back into the wall, Hibari was the one to get his tongue into the older man's mouth. He fought his way for dominance and won. Hibari was slightly displeased because the ease of his overtaking was clearly due to the fact that Dino's subordinates were nowhere in sight and hadn't been with him all day. The Japanese boy dismissed this thought, as he was satisfied with conquering the older man anyway. This man who, in reality, was so much stronger than him.

The blonde was starting to fight back now. However, he wasn't kissing back anymore. He was trying to let go. This ticked off Hibari even more, so he held the man's wrists in place as he continued kissing him. The younger boy moved his mouth from Dino's to his neck and collarbone, occasionally biting and getting some nice whimpers and moans from Dino. With heavy breath, the man tried to say something.

"K-Kyouya.. Kyouya, stop. I-I'm sorry," Dino's eyes were closed and his face was quickly getting very red. Hibari didn't stop, though. He kept leaving little red marks on Dino's neck, jaw, and behind his ear. The Italian looked as if he were having some kind of internal struggle. His face looked pained, but he willed himself very hard to take Hibari by the forearms and remove him from himself.

The Cloud Guardian scowled, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Dino sighed. His eyes were still closed as he put his head in his hands and sank to the floor. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. I don't know what to do. Just.. forget this ever happened, okay?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. First he kissed Hibari, then he played hard-to-get, and now he's saying to forget about it? The high schooler couldn't believe Dino was being this ridiculous. He crossed his arms and looked down at the man. Dino's head was still in his arms and he sat on the floor looking utterly pathetic.

Hibari walked a step closer and replied, "If you're not sure what you're doing, don't do it, herbivore."

Dino looked up at this with a weak smile and said, "Alright, maybe I do know what I'm doing.. It's just that I don't know what you're thinking."

Hibari's head tilted to the side slightly. Now he really didn't know what Dino was talking about. He was just getting more and more ridiculous. The black-haired teen continued to wait for some sort of explanation, all the while thinking how badly he wanted to bite Dino to death. He sat on the floor in front of Dino and looked at him expectantly.

Dino stared back at Hibari. As it seemed like Hibari wanted to hear more, Dino continued, "You really don't get it? I know why I'm doing this, but I forced myself on you. It was idiotic of me, and I apologize for that."

Woah, back up. Hibari stared at Dino. Could he be serious? And what's with the formalities? It's not like Hibari didn't play along either. He wasn't the type to admit that he didn't understand, though. Instead, he just wanted to prove Dino wrong.

"Don't apologize, herbivore. You're confused, so you kissed me? Besides, it's not like I didn't kiss back." Hibari's eyes bore into Dino's. He wasn't hesitant in saying anything embarrassing, like Dino was. The Italian's face went red at the words and his shoulders slightly slumped. Apparently, Hibari had missed something.

"Ah.. Well, that's the problem. I shouldn't have done that, but.. why did you kiss me back?" Dino's eyes left Hibari's and studied the floor, and then he whispered, "No, nevermind. Just forget it." He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and choked out a laugh, "Sorry about this..!"

Hibari's head dropped and he frowned at the ground. He was getting irritated now. He grabbed Dino by the collar once more and pulled hard.

"K-Kyouya! What are you--" but his complain was muffled by Hibari's lips colliding with his own once again. Hibari's fingers worked fast. Before he could even blink, the buttons on Dino's shirt were already half way done. Dino gasped at Hibari's cold hands wrapped around his waist and roamed around his neck and chest.

"Kyouya! Kyouya, s-stop! I'm sorry for w-what I did!" Dino's eyes shut tight and he muffled a moan with his arm. Hibari's lips were traveling as well. He kissed Dino's neck, his collarbone, his jaw, his chest.. And bit him several times leaving small hickies and bruises here and there. When Hibari's hands started to go for his own shirt's fastens, Dino's hands took hold of Hibari's wrists and he stared up at him. Hibari was now seated upon Dino's hips with a very devious smirk painted on his lips.

"If you're not going to be cooperative, I'll make you."

"Make me..?"

Just then, the second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee walked in. Dino looked up at Tetsuya Kusakabe in horror. He could feel the color leaving his face. What a position to be caught in! It was bad enough they were student and tutor, but they were also both guys! Dino's stare was quickly redirected to Hibari's face when the teen ordered Kusakabe to hold Dino's arms.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! Kyouya!!" Dino was suddenly hoisted up by Kusakabe and had his arms put behind his back by the other student. Kusakabe held his wrists with one hand and used the other to push down on Dino's shoulder, forcing him onto his knees. Dino whimpered as his arms were pulled over his head.

Hibari, still sitting on the floor, crawled over to Dino and pulled off his own shirt. Hibari came up close to Dino's ear and lightly licked and bit it, breathing heavily against Dino's warm skin. The older man shuddered as Hibari's breath touched his face, neck, and ear. It was becoming too much for him, but he couldn't move. No matter how much he tried, Kusakabe's hold on him was too strong for him to get out of without his famiglia around. His arms pulled against Kusakabe's hands but refused to go free. His arms were limply held up above his head as Hibari did what he pleased.

"Kyouya.. Haah.. What-- What are you doing..?" Dino's eyes went from surprised to terrified. He looked at Hibari with fear, but Hibari felt no remorse and didn't hesitate. First he started shaking and whimpering like a kid, but then he couldn't take it anymore. His knees felt weak. Hibari was being too cruel with his soft touches and kisses. Dino was ashamed as he moaned into Hibari's neck, but the high schooler didn't seem to be affected at all! Then he reached down the unzip the Cavallone's pants..

"Kyouya!! Stop it! I-I'm scared! I'm fucking scared!!" Dino's head dropped and his face turned bright red. He bit his lip, now sitting on his feet, and let his arms fall completely limp in Kusakabe's hands.

Hibari's stare. Dino could feel it, and it made him look back up. This gaze was different from usual ones. Hibari sat back on his feet as well and gave a look that told Dino to continue. Dino's face felt hot and he was still panting. As he tried to control himself, he started back into the grey eyes he had come to love.

"I was afraid. I was afraid of your reaction when I kissed you.. You pushed me away, and I was terrified." Dino's gaze dropped to the floor as he continued, "I couldn't control myself.."

Hibari's patience could only last so long. He took Dino by the back of the head and grabbed a handful of his hair. Roughly kissing him, he said, "I couldn't either, but you're the one who started it, herbivore."

Dino's eyes widened, but then he decided to let it go. He closed his eyes in surrender and let Hibari proceed. The younger boy, still kissing Dino, undid the man's pants in only a few seconds and pulled them down to his knees. Grabbing Dino's 'sensitive part', and getting a loud gasp from the Italian, Hibari starts biting his neck harder and sucking the droplets of blood it produced. Dino's lower lip trembled and his eyelids drooped. Hibari was better at this than anyone would probably expect. He's only in high school after all, and no one would expect Hibari, of all people, to have much experience. It should have been obvious, hn?

Dino's breath hitched as Hibari started pumping Dino. His face turned beet red as he started to pant heavily in Hibari's ear. Hibari pumped faster when he heard Dino say his name in a whisper. Poor Kusakabe was probably trying hard not to look. His face was red as well, but his face was turned towards the window. He kept a strong grip on Dino's wrists, though. When they say he would do anything for the Chairman, they weren't kidding. It looked as if he were used to it anyway.

"K-Kyouya.. Nnghh! H-Haah..!" Dino's closed eyes tightened. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin. Biting his neck, Hibari reached up to the small band-aid above Dino's left eye. Hibari gave him the cut when they were fighting that morning. He ripped off the bandage and slowly licked the injury. Dino's face twisted a little at the stinging cut but sunk his teeth into Hibari's neck to muffle a whimper. Getting a small noise from Hibari's throat, Dino smiled. Then he licked the shell of Hibari's ear and a trail from there to his jaw. The high school boy shivered and closed his eyes at Dino's touch.

Hibari put one of his arms around Dino's neck as they kissed and the other was still pumping him. Dino was mumbling swears in Italian in Hibari's mouth and panted against his skin.

"K-Kyouya! I can't..! I can't hold b-back anymore..!" Dino's eyes opened wide and his lower lip started trembling again. He furiously kissed Hibari's neck, lips, and eyelids. Dino gasps loudly and cried, "Kyouya!!" when he orgasmed. Hibari, on his knees in front of him, licks the essence off his fingers and smirks.

After Dino's release, Kusakabe let his arms free and said, "I'll be taking my leave, if you don't mind, Chairman," and almost ran out of the room.

Dino leaned back against the wall and pulled his pants up to his waist. Red-faced and embarrassed, Dino stared at the ground and said, "K-Kyouya.. Uh.. Ahaha..! What do we do now?" He rubbed the back of his head and then leaned his head back in exhaustion.

"Get on the couch," Hibari said in an authoritive voice.

"Huh?"

"Get. On. The. Couch," he says emphasizing each word.

Dino, puzzled, got up and sat on the couch as Hibari came to stand in front of him.

"Now that he's gone.." Hibari sat on Dino's lap, "..we can.." and he began kissing his neck. Dino's eyes went wide and he pushed Hibari back by the shoulders so he could look at him.

"What are you doing, Kyouya?"

"We're sleeping together."

"What?!"

"Lay down on your stomach."

"But wait, Kyo--"

"Now."

Dino, instead, pulled Hibari onto his lap and kissed him passionately. If they were going to do this, Dino wanted it to be done right. He wasn't sure what Hibari was thinking about at that moment, but he knew what he wanted. Dino was the one to grab a handful of the other's hair and drag him under him on the couch. He ripped Hibari's pants off of him quickly and then pulled down his own. He then trailed his tongue from Hibari's lower stomach, up his chest, and up to his neck and jaw. Hibari shivered underneath him and wrapped his arms around Dino's neck. He wasn't going to be on the bottom for very long though.

Hibari's tongue pushed its way into Dino's mouth as he flipped the Bucking Horse over and sat on his back. Pulling down his boxers, Hibari took out a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his pants.

"W-Where did you get that?" Dino smiled, exasperated.

"Don't ask questions."

Hibari rubbed a small amount of it on his fingers and inserted a digit into Dino.

"H-HAAH..! K-Kyouya!! Nngghh..," Dino gasped and spluttered as Hibari slid his finger around. Then he inserted another.

"A-AHHUUHH..! Haah.. Haahh.. Haah.. Kyouya...."

"..Relax." Hibari whispered into Dino's ear and kissed his head. Dino only nodded and shut his eyes tight. He was fighting the urge to either turn around and take Hibari himself or scream out in pain and pleasure. He tried to relax as Hibari's third finger entered him, but a spasm of sensations went through him. He gasped out Hibari's name and grabbed at the couch desperately. He was desperate to touch Hibari, to do to him what he's wanted to all this time. So, how did it turn out like this again?

Hibari stopped moving his fingers and paused. Dino just nodded again and kept his eyes tightly closed. The prefect moved his fingers and away and slid his member into Dino's entrance. Dino couldn't hold back the cries the erupted from his throat. He turned his head to look at Hibari's face. The high schooler was getting a bit pink in the face and was closing his eyes. Once he was all the way in, the teen started to slowly rock back and forth, moving himself in and out. Hibari was probably just as new to this as Dino was, but the prefect was handling it perfectly. This might've been the boy's first time, too.

The black-haired boy thrust slowly at first but then got faster and pushed harder. Dino tried muffled his outbursts by biting his arm or his tongue, but then Hibari turned his head and kissed him so he couldn't. Their breath was becoming in sync with each other and the rhythm of Hibari's thrusting.

"H-Huuh! K-Kyouya! More..!" Dino could just barely control his voice. His hands were desperately searching for something to grab onto when Hibari intertwined their fingers. Dino's eyes opened but closed tight again when Hibari thrusted once more. Hibari was going faster with each thrust and going in deeper.

Hibari gasped, "Nnggh.... Dino..!" The prefect's face was hot and he couldn't stop from crying out as he came into Dino.

Dino came a second later and opened his eyes wide. Did the Cloud Guardian really just say his name as he orgasmed? He turned over and Hibari collapsed on his chest.

"W-Woah.. Haah.. Heh.. Don't over-do it..," Dino put his arms around the exhausted boy and closed his eyes peacefully.

"Shut.. up..," and Hibari's eyes closed as well.

Dino was still confused about what Hibari was thinking, but then again, he was just beginning to unwrap the mystery behind Hibari Kyouya. Somehow, he was okay with that. He was already a lot closer to fitting all the last pieces in the puzzle than he was to begin with. The teen's barriers were slowly being torn down by the Cavallone. Dino knew how he felt, and one day, he might know what he Kyouya is thinking. Right now, he's perfectly fine just being like this. After all..

He's the one who caught the skylark.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.  
Love, Apple. ;D


End file.
